


Dave and Jade: Shut Up and Dance

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Series: DaveJade Week [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Other - Freeform, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart drawn for Auditory Tuesday of DaveJade week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave and Jade: Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck or these characters or this song. That would be Andrew Hussie and Walk the Moon.
> 
> I would normally say some stuff about how I went about making it, but the story of how this thing came to be is kind of embarrassing.


End file.
